This invention relates generally to removal of soil and bacteria from hard surface floors; more particularly, it concerns method and apparatus to accomplish such removal, and employing both suction and spray producing means in a novel and highly effective manner.
In the past, primary reliance has been placed upon wet mopping to clean hard surfaced floors, as for example in hospitals, stores, and restaurants. Disadvantages with this well known procedure are numerous, and include the inability to remove the film of liquid left on the floor, whereby bacteria in such films are not removed; unsanitary conditions associated with wringing of the mop; and inability to reach floor corner areas. While various expedients have been proposed, none to my knowledge provide the unusually advantageous results and structural combinations of the present invention, which make use of the tool simple, effective and rapid, for cleaning hard surface floors. For example, Canadian Pat. No. 899,574 disclosed a vacuum cleaner floor tool operating to remove soils from surfaces such as carpets; however, no provision was there made for removal of bacteria and wet films on hard surfaced flooring, in the highly advantageous manner as now proposed.